Lucy, 10th Generation of Vongola's External Adviser!
by Skylark22
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of team Natsu for Lisanna. She was sad and devastated that she occupied herself with a job to let it out of her mind. She was then called for a meeting by the Vongola! Who really is Lucy? I suck at summaries (and titles) but please read and review. Rating is unstable.
1. Who is really is Lucy?

**Oh my goodness I just let my emotions write it don't know if you'll like it or not but please read. And don't hesitate to correct me of there's misspelled words 'kay?**

**Me: Lucy-san please do the disclaimer. **

**Lucy: Eh why?**

**Me: Pretty please *puppy dog eyes**

**Lucy: Fine Skylark22 does not own Fairy Tail nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Me: Thanks!**

* * *

Lucy's Pov  
Sigh. It's been 3 months since Lisanna arrive from Edolas and they're still partying. It's also been 3 months since everyone besides Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, and master talked to me. Lisanna and I have seldom talked and I think she's nice. "Luce!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. 'Finally' I thought. "Yo, Natsu." I replied hiding my happiness. "Luce we're kicking you out of team Natsu." He said with a toothy grin."You always hide behind your spirits and let them do the job." Erza added. Their words pierce me like daggers. Though for once my training in the Heartfilla household that is to never show emotions in tough times was of used. "You're weak and Lisanna's a better medic." he added. "Is that so?" I answered "Okay then" I said smiling brightly. "Lucy, on solo missions you could get stronger. So we're doing this for the benefit of you." Erza said nonchalantly. "Don't worry, I know." I smiled answering. "Now we got to go on a mission." Erza said walking away with Natsu and Lisanna. I saw Lisanna mouth the words I'm sorry while being dragged by Natsu. Gray just stood there with the words written on his face "Are you really okay?" "Don't worry Gray I'm fine" I said with a faint smile. "Oi, Ice Queen don't keep us waiting" I heard Natsu saying "Go." I uttered to Gray he messed my haired and walked away.

'I knew I was playing weak but I didn't know I was that weak.' I sighed. "You alright cheerleader?" said Gajeel. I saw Juvia, Wendy and Levy behind with worried expressions. "You must've heard right, don't worry I'm fine." I said weakly. "Lu-Chan..." Levy said as she hug me, I hugged her back."Arigato, to you all. But I need to go on a mission." I said."Mission?! Don't tell me you're going alone?" Levy asked surprised. "Yup" "Then let us go with you." Gajeel said. "Juvia thinks so too, even though you are my love rival you're still my nakama." Juvia said. "Juvia how many times do I have to tell you I am not you're love rival." I said giggling a little. "Eh? You don't like Gray-sama?" she inquired "No, silly it was just a misunderstanding." I said. Juvia's face brighten up the sun also shone brightly. I looked at my watch and "Waah!" I panicked "What's wrong?" Gajeel asked. "I'm sorry I really have to go, I have to meet my client at three in the afternoon and look at the time it's already twelve! Bye and thank you" I speed off to the train station relieve to be able to catch my ride. "The train will start in ten minutes passengers please find a seat." I quickly found a seat that was for four people I sat there and without notice a tear escaped from my eye.

Third Person Pov  
"What's this a fairy?" a blonde said. Lucy looked at them, ah its Rouge and Sting from Saber. She thought. "You two better sit down." Lucy said. "No way would I sit with a fairy." sting said. "The train is now departing." the announcer said. The look in the two's face turn green, but after a minute or two Rouge's face turn back to his natural poker face. "Geez, sit down" She pulled them down to the other sit. "Hmm, Rouge your control of your emotions is awesome." Lucy said with sparkling eyes. "What...do you mean?" he asked curiously. "You are clearly in pain but you act like you're not, that's amazing" Lucy said. "..."Rouge didn't reply. "Oi Blondie help me you have experience with salamander right?" said Sting. Lucy twitch from the word salamander and Rouge noticed this but Sting was to busy whining that he wants to get off. While Sting was whining a dark aura surround Lucy "Don't you ever mention that name."She said then glared at him Rouge can't help to sweat drop. "And I'll help you only to stop your whining." She then chanted some spell. A magic circle appeared above the two dragon slayers. "Oh interesting magic you got there does Salamander enjoy this to?" Sting said an evil aura surround the Celestial mage again. "You really want to get hurt do you." she said obviously pissed off. "Don't ever mention that name." she said with an evil. "Did you two fight?" Rouge asked. "Drop that subject. Anyway where are you heading?" "Cheritadriam(made up place)" they answered in unison. "Oh don't tell me you guys are the ones who accepted the job to slay Medusa?" Lucy asked in disbelief "Yup we are. Don't tell me you too?" she nodded. We have arrived in Cheritadriam." "That's our stop" Sting said.

Sting's Pov  
I heard Blondie chanted something then the magic circle above us disappeared."Oi Blondie why did you not come with your team? "I asked."They kicked me out because they said I was weak and replaced me." she answered. "Oh and why did you take this request?" I asked changing the subject. I saw her eyes sparkle and said "Money." "We're here" said Rouge who was quiet this whole time. Blondie was staring at the house and I thought she was going to say 'huge' but instead she said "Suspicious" I looked at her and asked "Why?" "This house is too small to give out 1,000,000 jewels each person. And it has a magic canceller." she answered "But isn't this already big enough how can you say small?" I asked confused. "This house is smaller than my former one." she answered. "Nee how many people can you smell?" she asked. Rouge and I sniff the air and said about 20. She smirked and handed something. "Wear these." she ordered.  
"Why?" Rouge asked. "Just wear it trust it's for your own good." she smiled and I can't help but blush. Wait, blush? What is wrong with me?

Someone's Pov  
That girl is sharp I better be careful. Ding dong. "Yes?" I asked "We are the wizards whom you hired from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth." the blond haired lass answered "Okay but for precautions please put your guild marks on screen. They showed their guild marks. 'A fairy and two sabers, huh? This is gonna be interesting.' I thought. I opened the door and they were examining me from my black hair that stopped at the back of my shoulders, aqua blue eyes that draw you in up to my foot. I smiled "Come in" I said. "Please to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilla." the mage said."I am Catherine Hart." I answered. I led them to the living room. "Okay, so here's the info one of my family have been turned to stone." I said with a sorrowful expression. "So I want revenge. Find Medusa in the eastern woods and slay her if you bring her head I am willing to pay a million jewels each." "I don't think we need to find her." said the blonde mage. My sweat dropped "What do you mean?"I asked "She's right in front of us so we don't need to find her." she smirked. "You sly vixen, turn into stone!" I shouted. To my surprise she didn't turn to stone. "So you've finally revealed yourself Catherine or should I say Medusa?" She smirked.

Rouge's Pov  
Amazing she figured it out in less than an hour. Why she was even kicked out of team Natsu? "Lucy dodge!" I yelled as I and Sting evaded her attack that paralyzes the opponents. A thick smoke covered both Lucy and Medusa as the smoke cleared we saw Lucy standing but no Medusa. We went to her noticing she held the tip of Medusa's tail. She smirked. "You know what to do when I pull her right?" she said. "Who do you think you're talking to? Sting said cockily Lucy scoffed. I and Sting ran three to four meters away from her. Then she started to pull Medusa's Tail. When Medusa was visible we shouted: Roar of the Shadow/Light Dragon! There was a big light. "Sting, where's Lucy?" I asked "Huh? Of course she's... Ahhhh! She's down there!" Sting panicked. While I sweat dropped .I heard a faint giggle and I'm sure Sting heard it to. "Sheesh do you really think I'll die due to that?" Lucy said and I have never been so relieve in my life.  
Sting's Pov  
"What the heck!? How did you manage to avoid that attack?" I growled "Wel

**-Flashback-**

**Roar of the Shadow/ Light dragon! I pulled Medusa's tail then tied it with my whip so there are no chances of escaped for her .After that I quickly back flipped to an estimated place where your attacks won't directly hit. There I used my other magic to protect myself **

**-End of Flashback-**

"You scared the shit out of me! By the way what's your other magic?" I said. Lucy looked away and uttered "Who knows. But it seriously hurts you know" she answered suspiciously "What hurt?"Rouge asked obviously worried. "Even though I dodged the attack I was slightly hit by Sting's roar, hmm where are your exceeds?" she answered pouting which I find cute. "Where were you hit? And Lecter and Frosch are not here because this is a S-class mission."I answered. "Wait, this is an S-class mission but why are you-" I was cut off by Lucy "Hand but never mind that, now to collect the reward."she said changing the subject. "How can we collect the reward when we just killed the person supposed to give us?" I said with the look are you an idiot in my face. "Baka, Medusa and Catherine Hart are not one person. Why would a person send a request to a guild to kill her/himself?" she answered with a look of I'm not an idiot." "So where do you think they are?" Rouge said. "You two find them." she ordered. "What?" they said in chorus "Use that nose of yours. Surely you must already smell them." She said "Ah that's right" Sting said getting the point. "They're upstairs first door on the right." They said in unison, again. "Let's go!" Lucy said as she pulled our arms. When we went there we saw about 20-25 people. "You're all free now we have also slain Medusa." She smiled helping the people stand up. "I am Catherine Hart I thank you for saving us. Also I am truly sorry but we have to cut your pay into 500,000 jewels." She said politely. "Eh?! Why?" Lucy asked. "Well that's because you destroyed half our house." She said nonchalantly this time. I saw Lucy glared at us.

-Time Skip—Lucy's Pov-  
I am so mad right now. First I was kicked out of team Natsu. Second my hard work only paid half because of these guys (she was still riding with them). And third I don't even know if there will be a third or not. "Luce, so it is you! Saber, what are you doing here!?" I saw a familiar Pink haired lad. I unknowingly gripped on my skirt tighter. "Stop it Natsu they were on a mission with me." I said shocking the salamander. "And how come you two are fine?" He asked pointing at the two dragon slayers. "Blondie casted a spell or something and now we feel no pain while riding. You too how come you're fine?" Sting answered amused of the situation. "What are you talking about? Luce has no such ability, and I'm fine 'coz Wendy casted Troai(don't know the spelling)" "Natsu just forget about what they said." Lucy said with a smile but Rouge and Sting could tell it's fake. "Ah well, anyway Luce you'll not get any stronger if you keep teaming up with someone strong ya know." He said as he walked away. He was already far enough not to hear anything. "Cruel" I sobbed I guess I have no luck today who knew I'd meet him on the way home. Sting and Rouge just watched me cry with that I am thankful I didn't want to be bothered now. "We are now here at Accel (wherever Sabertooth is located).

Rouge Pov  
It was my first time seeing a girl cry like that. I was shocked when we heard that this was our stop I didn't want to leave. But then she stood up "This is your stop right? Let's go!" the evidence she cried was still visible but why did she get down here? "Oi Blondie why did you get down here?" Sting stole the words from my mouth which made me kinda pissed. "Well I have my friends that lives here told me to come today." She answered.

"Who are these friends of yours? Wizards?" I asked.

"Not exactly but they are_ really_ strong."

"Stronger than Salamander?"

"Yes, oh we're here"

"Lucy isn't this the Headquarters of Vongola?" Sting asked

"Hmm, you know them? I'm amazed."

"Who wouldn't they're the biggest mafia in the world? We were also warned not to mess with them." Sting said sarcastically

"I heard the cousin of the boss has the same powers skills etc they say she's also a wizard. And they said she's a beauty. They also say she's the external advisEr" I said

Lucy's Pov  
I twitch at what they said and just my luck Rouge noticed. "Lucy could it be you..." I didn't let him finish his question 'coz I suck at lying. "N-no such thing." I panicked 'Oh no that answer was too suspicious' I thought.  
"Herbivore is that you? Heh I will bite you to death." Why the heck is Hibari here in this situation him being near is really bad luck.  
Hibari was running towards me so I had no choice but to activate my hyper mode. I evaded his attack on time then he was about to sprint to me when Gokudera and Yamamoto went out. And asked Sting and Rouge something. "Hey you two have you seen a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes?" Gokudera asked. "You mean Lucy?" Rouge answered "Ah Lucy, where is she? How dare she keep the boss waiting!" Gokudera answered "She was attacked by a guy with black hair with tonfas."Sting said with a I've found something interesting tone. "Gokudera look." Yamamoto said pointing above where we're fighting. "Hibari, Luce get down here" Gokudera shouted extremely pissed off. "Maa maa, calm down." Yamamoto said trying to calm down the hot-headed storm guardian. I went down and so did Hibari. "So you really are their boss's cousin." Rouge said. "Yes I'm sorry for lying." I said faced down. "It's okay but do the other fairies know about this?" Sting inquired. "Only master" I said.

Sting's Pov  
_The_ external adviser of the Vongola family was called weak. That's a laugh, wait that means at the G.M.G she could have also defeated my Lady (Minerva). "Oi Blondie, at the G.M.G you could easily defeated my Lady(**Minerva**), right?" I asked "Yes that's right. But I made a promise to onii-san to never use when there are lots and lots of witnesses." She said. "Hmmm, I decided I want to fight you." I said pointing at her. "When did you decide that and stop pointing!" she yelled at me. "Just now, now fight me." I said. "No way, I want to rest. Now go home!" She said stubbornly. "Ah fine but I'll be back tomorrow. Let's go Rouge" I said in defeat.

-At Fairy Tail-Levy's Pov  
"Cheerleader not here yet?" Gajeel asked me. "No..."I said. "Gajeel I'm scared what if she's endanger? What if..." I started saying my thoughts but was cut off. "Don't say that Levy-san, Lucy-san is strong and she'll be sad to know if that we're worried." Juvia said. The doors opened I thought it was Lu-chan but I saw Team Natsu I was about to smile but it became a frown. "Yo we're back!"Natsu shouted. "Okarinasai" Mirajane greeted. "Hmm, Lucy's not with you?" she asked them. "Huh? She's still not here?" He said. "I bump into her earlier. At the train with-don't tell she's still with them?!" Natsu's eyes were scary for a moment. "Natsu calm down" Master who appeared out nowhere said. "She just has some business in Accel." Master added. "Accel?! Isn't that where Saber is located?!" I shouted in shock. "That's right; do you think I don't know?" Master answered. Murmurs flooded the room. "Master let us go there right now!" Gray shouted. "No, it is a personal matter." Master said seriously. "But Saber is there!" Natsu protested. "Do you think a Heartfilla can't fight two or three Saber?" Master said. "Master what if she goes across Minerva again..." Erza shouted. Master smirked for some reason. "Lucy is strong, remember at the GMG when she fought with Minerva? At that time she was only using 1/30 of her original strength." Master said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Guess it's time you know, Lucy is the cousin of the boss of Vongola Family!" Master announced. Everyone gasped while Natsu expression remained he then asked "What's Vongola?" Everyone was dumbfounded by his stupidity. Master sighed "Natsu Vongola Family is the biggest Mafia in the world and Lucy's real powers are on par with the current boss who's as splendid as their founder." Master explained. "What did you say?! I can't believe I called her weak?!" Everyone's sweat dropped. "Natsu, did you know that there is a rumour that the strongest guardian is the boss's cousin rival and whoever insults her he finds him/her and beats the crap out of him." Master said shaking. "There's also a rumour that whoever insults her, faces the wrath of the right hand man saying that even though he hates the boss's cousin any insults towards her are insults toward the boss."Bisca said. "There are also people who said that a guardian who insults her will storm towards that person for no reason at all." I added. "Does that mean I'll fight with these awesome guys?" Natsu said excitedly. The others including me fell down our chairs.

-Lucy's Pov-  
I better not tell them about what happened in Fairy Tail or else I'm scared to see the outcome of them brawling. "By the way Blondie are you okay now?" I twitched. "Of course I'm fine why would I not be?" I replied with a smiling face but say I want to kill you. "Why, what happened? And why are you two still here? I heard Onii-san asking. "Lucy here was kicked out of her old team, was called weak and said that she was always hiding behind her spirits for them to do the work." Rouge said nonchalantly. Three certain guardians stood up with the words I'll kill those people. "Rouge and Sting, right? (Sting: Yea ,Rouge nodded) Kufufu... I thank you for the information you gave now how do I find them?" he asked himself "Do you have any idea how to get there? And who they are?" Hibari said. "Found them!" Gokudera said Hibari and Mukuro went towards my silver-headed storm guardian. "Team Natsu, huh? This'll be fun kufufu" Mukuro said with an evil grin. "Kamikurosu (I'll bite them to death)." Said Hibari. "Do you have any idea what you just did?! Once they know I've been injured hurt or something by a person they will beat the crap out of him!" I said to Sting and Rouge. "Oh that seems interesting." Sting said. "That's not-" "Lucy they've already left" "Onii-san why didn't you stop them!?" "It seems interesting" "Sheesh!" I then ran after them.  
-Normal Pov—  
The doors of Fairy Tail swung open, three figures was visible the one on the left shouted "Bring put this so-called Team Natsu" they demanded. "It's us! What do you want?!" Natsu shouted excited to the fact that he might be fighting these three... uh well, strangers. "Kufufu It's good to know that you're so spirited when we're here to beat the crap of you. Kufufufu." Mukuro said. "What did you say?! Who will beat the crap of who?!" Natsu shouted "Kamikurosu." Said the one in the middle as he started to launch an attack to the noisy lad when he heard a familiar voice, "Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera stop!" shouted the blonde who was flying in mid-air with visible flames behind they FT members were all surprised. She landed at Fairy Tail, seeing the members who were very surprised she just smiled. "Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera this is an order from the external advisor of Vongola Family." Lucy said as she placed seven rings on her finger and yes she an attribute of all. "Herbivore get out of my or I'll bite you to death to." Said the black-haired lad. The blonde stood there stubbornly. "Luce get out of the way anyone who insults the boss will face my wrath." The silver-head said. And again Lucy just stood there while saying you will not get pass with her honey-orange beautiful eyes. Mukuro disappeared into mist and appeared behind Natsu in a second.  
When he was about to hit him Natsu went flying in the corner but not because Mukuro hit him, it was because Lucy did. "Luce what was that for?!" He shouted agitated. "If I didn't hit you, you'd be in so much pain that you'd stay in bed for a month." she said nonchalantly. She then turn to the guardians "I saw this coming so in order to fight them you three must first go through me." Lucy said while putting her hand on her hip. "Game on!" Gokudera said.

* * *

**Cliffhangers! Expect that at the end of most chapters!**

**Mukuro: Kufufu you suck at writing**

**Me: What do you mean I suck?! I'm awesome Muhahaha (- Optimist)**

**Mukuro: Kufufu**

**Hibari: Read and Review or I will Bite you to death!**


	2. Going to Italy

**Here's my update! Oh and I'll try to update once or twice every two weeks, so readers better be still and read my fan fictions 'kay? Love you all!**

**Natsu: Why is Lucy stronger than me?!**

**Me: Cause it's a fan fiction stupid anything can happened.**

**Gray: ahahaha Flame brain was called stupid.**

**Me: Gray do the disclaimer**

**Gray: Why me let Flame Brain do it!?**

**Me: If you don't want your life to turn into a living hell you better do the disclaimer.**

**Gray: Aye! Skylark22 does not own KHR or Fairytail. 'This girl is as scary as Erza'**

* * *

**~~Tsuna's Pov**~~  
I watched as Luce and my other three guardians was starting to brawl. I was expecting a good fight since it's been a while seeing Luce get serious. But the only thing I can't get off my mind is that 'Why did Luce get kicked out of her team? And on top of that the reason was because she's weak?' I heard news that Luce the strongest celestial mage in Fiore. As I was thinking I heard my rain guardian muttering something about 'this is gonna be an interesting fight.' Indeed. This will be an interesting fight, but this can't partake here. I thought of a way to stop them from fighting. While I was thinking, and saw Gokudera was ready to throw dynamites at Luce. I suddenly...

*clap clap clap.

The four turned to looked at me. "What is it herbivore?" Kyoya said. "You _will not _fight here." I ordered as my eyes turn to orange from brown. "Kufufufu and why is that Sawada Tsunayoshi." My pineapple haired friend asked me. "I can't deal if there is too much paperwork." I answered calmly. "But, Juudaime-" " But, nothing Hayato." I said like a boss. "That means you have somewhere in stored for us ,am I right?" my external adviser asked, smirking. "That is correct, plus you better explain to your guild you situation." I said chuckling.

**~~Lucy's Pov~~  
**'Ah that's right I almost forgot about that.' I thought. "Awww so they're also gonna know I thought it was a secret between me and you." I shriek surprise that Sting and Rouge are still here. I let go of my hyper mode, and asked while putting my hands on my hips "Why are you here?" "Blondie we've been following you ever since you rush here." I gave a look that says _you've been here the whole time? _"Yes we've been here the whole time." Rouge said reading what was written all over my face. "Oh" was the only thing I could utter.

"Luce, mind explaining what's going on?" the restored Natsu said. "I am the External Adviser of Vongola Family, has the same power as the boss Sawada (Heartfillia) Tsunayoshi and his cousin." I said bluntly and nonchalantly. "Huh that means he's a celestial mage too?" Natsu asked confused. "No. That's just my extra power" I said bluntly. "Then what's you real power Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "Hyper mode of all. But even so onii-san still one step ahead of me." I answered "Hyper mode?" I've never heard of that magic?" I chuckled. "No no it's not a magic. Hmm how do I explain this? Forget it I'll just demonstrate to you." I said standing up the chair and taking a deep breath.

I flew two to three inches above the ground. My eyes turn from brown to orange. On my forehead was a beautiful multi-colour flame; Orange, Red, blue, yellow, purple, and indigo. It was also coated by a green sparks that makes it stand out more. The pressure as I step my feet back to the ground was super strong that it took down Natsu and the rest who weren't standing firm. The people of the guild were amaze by just the pressure 'Maybe I should've held back a bit.' I thought. "Iie (no) they should know the power of Vongola Family." A baby in a suit with a chameleon who was likely known as Reborn said reading my mind. "No one should insult you, you who hold half of the Vongola Family, who is _almost _par of the current boss of Vongola Family." He added. "What are you talking about? I'm not as strong as someone who saved the world you know." I replied. "That's why I said almost, baka."

**~~Makarov's Pov~~  
**'What power and I haven't even seen her in action. Maybe she could even defeat me, one of the Ten Great Saints (or something I'm not sure what's it called).' I thought. I could see the brats are amazed to I mean who would've thought she'd be _this_ strong. I saw Lucy talking to a baby that seems to smirk at me? I also notice the dragon duo from Sabertooth are here. Wait what exactly are they doing here? I went over to Lucy and to ask her. "Lucy I understand why the others are here but why is someone from Saber here." I said then when everybody looked at me _just _notice the duo. "Ah about that I took a request and the wizards who were working with me were them." She explain when I notice bandages on her left hand. "Lucy what happened to your hands?" I asked worriedly. "Ah, I got hit by Sting's roar and I forgot that my weapon wasn't in placed so I protected myself out of habit I guess." She said as if it was an everyday thing. "What did you say?!" Natsu shouted as he raced to punch the blonde dragon slayer.

**~~Natsu's Pov~~  
**"What did you say?!" I ran ready to hit the one who hurt _my_ Lucy. But then someone caught my flaming fist. But who? Master, no? Sting, no? As the smoke cleared I saw the one I least expected, it was Lucy who caught my fist and extinguish it perfectly. "What do you think you're doing, Natsu?" she questioned me. I was in a slight pain because of her strong grip. "What do you mean what am I doing ,he hurt you! I almost screamed. "Jeez weren't you listening to my explanation just a minute ago." She said. "But he _still_ hurt you." I protested. "So? It's not like I died or something." She said. "But-" "Oi, Blondie what did you mean earlier? I was cut off by Sting which made me even more agitated. "Mean, what? You mean that I guarded myself out of habit?" She asked "Yea I was wondering about that to." The shadow dragon slayer added. "Ah about that what really happened was...

_~~Flashback~~  
Roar of the Shadow/ Light dragon! I didn't tie medusa but pulled faster and nearer to me then I gripped her neck really hard and made her a shield but I forgot I'm not wearing my combat gloves. And that's the reason I was burned. But despite the strong attack she was not yet dead and still moving so I did the last move to kill her._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

**~~Lucy's Pov~~  
**"Hehe sorry I lied to you two." I said apologetically.

"It's fine but don't lie to us again since we already know your secret." Sting said as he mess my hair.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu yelled as he went between me and Sting.

"Messing her hair isn't it obvious?" Sting answered.

"Why do you act like you own her?" Rouge said emotionlessly.

"Shut up sh-she's mine!" Natsu declared making me angry.

'First he kicked me out of the team, told me I'm weak (though not directly) and replaced me now he saying I'm his?! What is wrong with this guy?!' I thought fumed with anger. I was about to punch him but then he suddenly flew across the room.

"What the-"

"Don't get cocky Natsu Dragneel. Lucy is a very important member of _our _group ever since she was 8. You do not own her and neither does Lucy think she belongs to you. She holds a very high and is very strong you are not suitable for her." Reborn said.

"What's with you?! You're just a baby! A baby won't tell me what to do" he shouted. 'This can't be good I thought.

" A baby, huh?" Reborn's voice became deep and he started to grow bigger. And smoke covered his whole body. "Natsu, you moron Reborn is the strongest arcobaleno!" I Shouted.

The guild gasped. And even Natsu was starting to turn pale even he knows what an arcobaleno is and how strong they are.

"Chaos"

"Ah he's here." I said

As the smoke dispersed there stood a tall man with the same clothes as the smaller Reborn but without a pacifier this time.

"Lucy why did you say that I'm an arcobaleno, I wanted to _play _and _tease_ him for _fun_. Tch." Said Reborn

"Reborn you do know that you're _teasing_ and_ play_ are something that can kill people for you _fun." _I lectured him. With hearing what I just said most of my guild mates sweat dropped.

"Tch,"

**~~Tsuna's Pov~~**  
As Lucy and reborn argue for something so unreasonable, I looked at my watch just to see it was already eight. "Reborn it's about time we go back to the HQ." I said. "Ah look at the time." he said switching back to his baby form. "Luce let's go." I said. "Okay. Sting, Rouge you coming?" she asked. They nodded in reply. " Wait, why are they going with you?!" The pink haired lad asked. "In case you don't know, we have a branch(I forgot that the HQ is in Italy, sorry) located in Accel." I said while walking away with my guardians, Luce, Reborn and the two dragon slayers.

**~~Time Skip~~Normal Pov~~  
**"Yo, Lucy where're you going?" Takeshi asked.

"Just for some fresh air. Wanna come with me?" She offered.

"Sure!"

"Nee, for the past year I was gone did anything big happened?" she asked curiously.

"Not really." He said while putting his hands at the back of his head.

"Hmm, okay. Isn't that Kyoya?"

"Yeah, he's usually here during morning, for training. Let's go over there!" he said cheerfully

"We better not." Thinking that by the time he notices her he'll start attacking

"Why?" He asked innocently

"Do you really have to ask? You do know that he'll start attacking once he sees me."

"Ah that's right. Oh, Tsuna is with him!" He said noticing his boss.

"Oh that's right are they fighting? Let's go watch." She said grabbing Takeshi's hand making him blush red.

**~~Tsuna's Pov~~  
**"Kyoya let's stop for today the others must already be awake." I said. "Hn." "Eh!? You two aren't going to fight anymore?" I heard my cousin yelled. "Ah, gomen Luce I still have a lot of work to do." I said. "Must be a pain to be the boss." She said teasingly. I just sighed. I then notice Takeshi behind her who was blushing?! Hmm my cute little cousin attracts Takeshi. I chuckled. "Of course she attracts him I think there are over 10 people I know who's attracted to Lucy." Reborn who appeared out of nowhere said. But I wasn't surprise anymore since he always does that. "Over ten people, huh? That's a lot." I said. "Even though she's kinda violent she has charm and is beautiful." He answered. "Reborn when's the next time I'm going to Italy?" I asked changing the subject. "Who knows? Varia's the one who order people in Italy around and knowing them they won't report unless there's an emergency" Reborn said. "Can we send Lucy there for a couple of months?" I suggested. I notice a faint smirk on Reborn's face. "Only if she agrees." He said leaving. I looked up just to see that Lucy already left. Damn.

**~~Lucy's Pov~~**  
I watched as Reborn and Onii-san talk about something, seriously I was getting bored. I looked at Takeshi and jumped when I notice his face is red. I placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? Your face is red." I asked worriedly. When I notice he became redder. "I-I'm fine." He uttered as he took away my hand. 'If he doesn't want my concern he should've said so!' I thought and pouted. "Lucy, I've finally found you!" I saw Onii-san. "Why were you looking for me?" I asked tilting my head. "Well, I'll get to the point: Will you go to Italy for a couple of months?" He begged. "Why?" I asked. "Well, currently Varia is in control of Italy. And you do know that they never make a report right? So can you please go there?" He explained. "Just for a couple of months?" I assured. He nodded. "Deal. But first I gotta tell master 'kay. Be back at dawn." I shouted. 'It's been ages since I've seen Varia and gone to Italy.' I thought. Now I have to inform master. "Nee minna, who has free time today?" I yelled to get the others attention. "I have none to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled then ran off to who knows where. "Kufufufu I have but why?" Mukuro said. "Good. Come with me to Magnolia." I said. "Kufufufu...But, what will you do in Magnolia? Wait, isn't Fairy Tale located there?" "Yup, Onii-san said I gotta go to Italy. So I must inform them, so you coming?" "Kufufu...Sure"

**~~Time Skip (Fairy Tail) ~~  
**"Lu-chan!" Levy ran and hugged the blond. "Levy-chan it's been a while. A week to be exact. Hehehe" I said as she hugged backed. "Sorry Levy-chan I really gotta go now, so will you excuse us?" she nodded in reply. "Mira, where's master?" She asked. "In his office." She answered. "Thank you!" We dashed to his office. "Mukuro want to come in or stay here?" She asked the mist guardian. "Kufufufu... I'll go in." He answered.

*knock knock

"Come in." They entered the room of Makarov's office and saw _Master _behind a pile of papers, complains to be exact.(I made 'master' bold 'coz Mukuro does not address Makarov as master.) "Lucy my child what are you doing here?" He asked. "Master, I've to take a two months leave." Master stopped doing the paperwork. "Why?" He asked in concerned. "I've to go to Italy for a mission." She explained. " Oh yeah this is Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro. Mist guardian of Vongola Family." She introduced tagging Mukuro. "Kufufufu... It's a pleasure to meet one of the ten great saints." He greeted. "Same to you." He nodded. "And Lucy be sure to come back in two months okay?" He said. "Ah about that I'll be gone for three months." She said scratching her head. "Eh why?" "Cause I'll have to report, do a meeting investigate etc, before and after the mission. So expect I'll be gone for three months in the least." She explain. "I understand. We'll miss you Lucy." He said as Lucy hugged him.

"Let's go Mukuro." She said wiping the tears as she broke the hug with master. And she slowly disappeared to Master's surprised. "Mafia today can do almost everything." He sighed then put on a sad smile on his face. He went out of his office. " Listen you brats!" He yelled to get everyone's attention. "Lucy will be gone for three months in the least." He said. Murmurs flood the guild. "Oi, I'm not done yet!" he said capturing their attention again. "But don't worry she'll be back he said." He was about to go to his office when... "Master can you tell me, no, us the reason why?" Erza shouted. "She has a mission in Italy. Just think of it as if she's on a long term request." "Did you give it to her?" Levy asked. "No their the boss of the Vongola Family did." He answered.

(**You must be wondering what happened to Sting and Rouge, right?**)

**~~Sabertooth~~  
**"We're back!" Sting _opened_ (more like kicked) the door shouting. "You're late!" Minerva said. "Gomen my lady we just found something interesting." Sting said with a smirk. "Interesting?" their master asked. "Our deepest apologize but we can't tell anyone, Master." Rouge said bowing at the sight of his superior Sting did the same. "Something you can't tell anyone, eh?" Rufus said. "Tell us!" Their master demanded.

_~~Flashback~~_

_The night they were about to go back they were called to the office by Tsuna. When they went there they saw Tsuna and Reborn. And was tackled by a question the moment they were in. "Sting, Rouge since you two know about Lucy's secret do you want us to erase your memories or will swear not to tell anyone about it." The boss of the Vongola said. They look at each other for a while. "We swear not to tell anyone about it. Not even our guild mates." There they swore at the spot. Tsuna smiled slightly. "Good." Reborn said smirking. He gave the two a necklace with a tooth as a pendant. "If they force you to tell them just press the pendant." Reborn said leaving. "You may go." Tsuna said._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

'Guess we have no choice.' Rouge pressed the pendant and a blinding light shone in their guild. As the light began to disappear so did their pendants. "Chaos." A familiar sounding voice said with a sigh. "Who are you?" Jiemma asked. "Reborn, can you stop threatening them by just your greeting." another voice said "I asked who you are!?" "Let me just correct you it's not you it's _us._" Said another voice. As the light completely disappeared there stood eight (including Lal) people. "You're gonna pay me before I introduce myself." A person with a cloak said. "We are the arcobaleno. Please to meet with you." A small girl with a star below her right eye said. "Where did you come from?" Orga asked. "Pendant." Said a person in traditional Chinese clothes One word was enough to explain. "Huh?" annoyed, he started to race to him but he suddenly appeared behind him. "Yes?" Orga was shock and was frozen for a moment but suddenly tried to punch him, his hand was currently covered with electricity, but Fon caught it without flinching. Making everyone in Sabertooth sweat drop.

"Listen up do not squeeze any information out of them." Reborn said pointing a finger at the dragon duo. "If you don't want to face the wrath of the arcobaleno that is." A guy wearing soldier uniform said. "Why should we obey you?" Minerva yelled. She used magic on them and cause an explosion. "So, she's the one who hurt _her_?" Reborn said. "Not to shabby but needs more training." Colonello said. "What do you mean 'not to shabby' it won't even scratch any of us. Just say it directly that she's weak." Lal said. "Don't be so mean to them Lal." Colonello said as he placed an arm around her. "This is gonna cause you a fortune for taking my time. And time s money." Viper muttered. "Stop it Minerva." Jiemma said. "Bu-" "We cannot win against them they are the strongest seven, no, eight. In the whole universe." Jiemma announced making everyone dropped their jaws. "Heh, good we seem to understand each other, now we can rest assured." They walked out while Viper disappeared.

When they were walking out everyone was on guard while their Master was just sitting quietly. As soon as they were out of sight everyone started to murmur. "I can't believe I can't memorize any of their movements." Rufus said shocked of what happened. "Rufus your level is too low to memorize their movements." Their master said. "Sting and Rouge I won't ask you anymore. But you got involved with a mafia, right?" They both nodded. "Very well. You all shall retire for today." he said as he walked away.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter hope you like it. :D I know it's a little short compared to the first chapter but that's all I can think of today.**

**Sting: when's the next time we appear?**

**Me: who knows.**

**Sting: huh?!**

**Me: Look, I just made this up on the spot okay so don't push.**

**Rouge: Review and favorite or the shadows will hunt you.**

**Me: That's to mean!**

**Rouge: Aren't you the one who told/ typed me to do that.**

**Me: :O Ah that's right.**

**Sting and Rouge: Idiot!**


	3. Weisslogia and Skiadrum

**Yo, I had free time so I updated. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review, follow or favorite my story and if possible do it all. hahaha. I'll kinda make some of them OOCs and it'll KINDA be LucyXBel**

**Squalo: VOOOOOIII! Why the hell is that brat going to our place?!**

**Me: Cause I want to... *whistles**

**Bel: Ushi shi shi annoying long haired commander will be fun with Blondie**

**Lucy: Seriously why does everyone call me Blondie?! And Bel you're blonde to!**

**Bel: That because I'm a prince... Ushi shi shi**

**Fran: Skylark22 does not own KHR and Fairytail.**

* * *

**~~Lucy's POV~~Day Before Departure~~**

"Loke Virgo." I summoned my two spirits without breaking sweat and using their keys, and yes, I am strong enough to do it since I am one of the strongest celestial mages. "Punishment, Hime? Virgo asked me with her stoic face. "No, just please pack me clothes for 3 months." I said with a slight smile. "Understood" she answered then proceed on packing. "What about me? Could it be you just summoned me to be with you?" He said like a playboy he is. "Iie, I want you to help me later." I said ignoring his comment earlier. "If it's later then you could've just summoned me later. Could it-" "I'm going to Sabertooth. And I'm saying this earlier so that you won't be surprised." I cut him off before he will give another playboy comment.

"Sabertooth!? But why are you going there?!" He panicked while I slightly giggle.

"Don't worry I won't be in trouble and I'll just talk to them (Rouge and Sting)."

"When will you go?" he asked obviously still worried.

"After Virgo's finished."

"But that'll be like now-"

"Hime, I have finished, punishment?"

"No punishment you can go back now."

**~~Loke's POV~~  
**'Is Lucy carzy?! Going to Sabertooth is like suicide (AN: her spirits does know yet she's part of Vongola)' "Ah it's time to go you can also go back now?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Okay, call my name when you need my help I'll be there for you." I said as disappeared. 'I hope she'll be safe' I thought.

**~~Time Skip~~Lucy's POV~~  
**I am now currently at Sabertooths front door. To be honest I am kind scared but oh well. I slowly opened the door the Tigers and tigress looked at me with expressions that said 'Why is a fairy here?' 'Isn't she the one Minerva tortured?' 'What is she planning?' etc. "Rouge, Sting come." I said unfazed by by the tension the guild was creating. "Oh, Blondie what are you doing here?" Sting said rather,... excitedly I think. And few of Sabertooth member were dumbfounded others were creating murmurs and the rest simply stare at the dragon duo and me "Stop calling me 'blondie' and just come." I said irritated. "Bossy bossy." Sting pouted followed me as I went out the door . "Matte (wait) Sting, Rouge what is your relationship with this _weak _fairy." I looked back with a stoic face and saw Minerva. "She's my girlfriend." Sting said with a smirk on his face while Minerva was wide eyed and most of the girls glared at me filled with their jealousy. I stalked my way to Sting with and annoyed face and and gave him one of my Lucy kick.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He said not realizing his mistake. Now I was really mad. "For telling them I'm your girlfriend even though I'm not!" I almost yelled. "But it was obvious I was playing, is it not?" He said like a ten year old. "Looking at your guild mates I don't think so." I said glancing at the tigress in front of me. "Anyway if you two don't want to hear what I say then fine by me." I said stomping my foot as I leave the guild pouting.

**~~Sting's POV~~  
**I followed blondie as she stomped her way out of our guild, while pouting. 'She's kinda cute while pouting' I thought wait- what why the hell did I just call some fairy cute. I mentally argue with myself. 'But seriously even though her face is cute she has curves in the right places and her breast must be c-cup.' I thought again. 'No no no, bad Sting!' I mentally curse and slap myself. "We're here." Her voice rang into my head. "Oi Blondie what do you mean _here_ there's nothing here." I said looking at the surroundings it was spacious and there was no people in sight. The four of us (including Lector and Frosch)wondered why we're here. "Do you umm-"

I raised an eyebrow and was annoyed that she didn't finish her sentence and was for some reason hesitant. "Do we what? Finish your sentence god dammit." I said. "Do you want to see Weisslogia and Skiadrum?" I was taken back by her question, of course I would want to see him he was my father and mentor. "But their dead how-" Rouge said sad emotions surfacing his face. Lucy smiled and patted Rouge's back. "When dragons die they become spirits," I was shocked by her explanation, I never knew that. "And I am the holder of the two of them for one and half months now." She said. My face beamed of happiness at the thought of seeing my father, Rouge had a slight smile on his face. But it became his expressionless face after a moment. "Lucy I was just wondering how did you acquire both of them?" He asked with a hint of curious emotion in his voice.

"Ah about that it was because of my mother. Layla Heartfillia was once the strongest celestial mage. When she was on the verge of death due to a disease she said to me: When the time comes you collect more than eight zodiac keys open this box. She said as she hand me a golden box with gems on it. I opened it the minute I came back from Tenroujima**(Let's just say there was no seven years stop in their time ;) )**. Because I kinda forgot about it, hehe. As I opened it my eyes sparkle at the sight of three keys. One was pure white with diamond and pearl encrusted in it. The other one was jet black with black onyx and melanite (a black gem) encrusted in it. The third one was the most beautiful one It had mixed colors of red, blue, white, and brown the key also had Ruby, Goshenite (a white gem), Sapphire, Axinite(a Brown gem). I made a contract with the three of them and now they are all my friends. "

**~~Lucy's POV~~  
**As I finished my story I smiled remembering the time I made a contract with Weisslogia, Skiadrum and Genso Ryuu(Elemental dragon in japanese). I then eyed the two dragon slayers in front of me. Who looked desperate to see their foster parents. "So do you wanna see them." I asked. "Yes" Rougie answered with a smile. "Of course I've been dying to see Weisslogia this whole time." Stingy bee said with a big grin. I laughed at Stingy bee cause he looks like five years old that was given candy. "Hey, stop laughing I'm seriously happy." He said with a slight blush on his face. I continued to laugh then said "Oh god if the fans of the GREAT Sting Eucliffe saw this they'd get dejected." I said still slightly laughing. "By the way, Minerva, Rufus, and Orga I know the three of you are here." I said. "Nani?! I didn't even sense them how did you?" "Hyper Intuition" I simply said cutting sting off. "That was also why I knew Catherine was Medusa." I added. "Interesting that shall be added in my memory." Rufus said. "You can add that in your memory but you won't be able to follow it. Since it's a blood-line ability." I said nonchalantly.

"Anyway," I took out the keys I described earlier "Weisslogia, Skiadrum answer to my call and heed my command!" I chanted as a blinding gold light began to appear. "Yo Lucy you haven't summoned me for a while." Weiss spoke. "Also it's rare for you to summon us both at the same time, Hime." Skia added. "Weiss, Skia (nicknames given by Lucy) I don't have an order and Skia you know you can stop addressing me as Hime." I said *cue lights starting to disappear. "Then why did you- this smell, Rouge?" Skiadrum was cut off when he noticed the smell of his child. "Hmm Oh, Sting are you there?" As the light completely disappeared there stood two mighty dragons, they were the mirror of each other except for the fact that one was white and the other was black. The other members of Saber stare in awe. I gently smiled, "This is the reward I promised you." "Arigato Lucy" The two dragons said in unison. "Weiss, Skia I'll wait for you two to catch up with your sons but we have to leave at dawn 'kay." I said as the two of them nodded thankfully.

**~~Minerva's POV~~  
**"What the hell?! If you're the wielder of these two then why didn't you use them at the beginning at the GMG?!" I yelled at the fairy. "Ah about that, we made a deal that I won't use any of the two of them in fights with Saber." She said without flinching. "This fairy has grown guts" I thought out loud. "Huh?" she asked confused. "Aren't you afraid of me? I mean, I did torture you." I said plainly. "Not really." She answered. "Ho, this is interesting." I heard Rufus said. "Why do you think so Rufus?" The blonde mage stole the words from my mouth. "Stop addressing me so casually. And it's interesting because my lady talk to a fairy this long without hitting her." Rufus stated. "Bleh :P I call anyone anything my mouth." the celestial mage said sticking her tongue out in the end of her sentence. "Blondie you do know that you are currently surrounded by your guild's arch enemy's strongest mages and wizards right?" Orga said. "Shut up spiky green hair-san" She said and I almost laughed. "What did you say?" 'Wrong move blondie (in this story) Orga has a hair obsession.' I thought as Orga races to the blonde with a electric coated hand.

**~~Lucy's POV~~  
**Orga rced to me, ready to punch me. When suddenly, something shot his hand. "Arghh!" He yelped in pain. "Oi, you okay? Gomen ne it automatically happens." I said as I ran over to his side. "Damn you.." He tried to punch me again but this time he only used his hand. Even without magic he is strong but I caught it with no problem. "Oi, you are injured don't throw your fist in anywhere your only wasting energy." I scolded him. I then turn to see the culprit and saw a white creature with a golden horn. "Plue apologize." I ordered. "Puu puun~" "So what if he was trying to attack me. I could easily dodge it." I said understanding what he says. "My Lady do you have any idea how the fairy understands that _thing _even though all it says is 'Puu puun'? Rufus asked Minerva. Twitch. "How would I know I'm not a celestial wizard. Maybe she used some spell or something" Minerva answered. Twitch. A dark aura surround me. I stood up because I was bending to Plue's level. "You memory-make wizard add this in your memory that celestial spirits are not things. They have feelings to you know. And I understand them because of the bond we share!" I answered offended she called my cute 'doggy' a thing.

**~~Rufus POV~~  
**Pfft. This fairy is interesting. I'm starting to think she might not be so bad at all. "Ah then if that not a thing what is it?" I asked. "Doggy." She answered. I almost burst out in laughter but remembering her dark aura I thought twice about it. "Hmm it's about time they finish those two never fail to fulfil their promises." She thought out loud. And she was right the four of them came back from who knows where. Sting was complaining why leave so soon and Rouge had a small smile on his face. 'That shall be added in my memory' I mentally noted to myself. "Lucy we're back!" The white dragon which I assume to be Sting's said in a carefree tone. Now I know where Sting got his personality. "Stingy bee, Rougie (nicknames) Weiss and Skia will be with me in Italy so you'll not see each other for 3 months." She said. "Eh?! Why will you be going there." Sting complained. "Order from Nii-san." The fairy said. "You have a brother?" I asked in disbelief. Knowing that the Heartfillia family only had one child. "No, a cousin." She answered while smiling at me. She then looked at the watched and her eyes widen. "I'm sorry but I really got to go." "Hime, do you want to ride on my back?" the black dragon said. "Arigato, Skia." Lucy said as she got on the back of the dragon while the white one disappeared. "Skiadrum hardly ever lets me ride on his back." I heard Rouge thought out loud. "Rouge are you jealous?" I teased. "What? No!" While he completely denied it. I simply chuckled at the sight of Rouge with emotions.

**~~Time Skip~~  
**"Tadaima!" I shouted as I went in their base. The moment I stepped in our base I was tackled by a hug by my favourite kouhai "Luce-nee okarinasai!" he said gleefully. "Fuuta! It's been a long time. How are you?" I asked. "I'm fine, by the way Luce-nee did you know you're top two at fulfilling a mission without destroying stuffs." he said as we waltz to the place where the others are located. "Well that isn't a surprise since most of their power, strength and weapon are **very **destructive. By the way whose top one?" I emphasize 'very' remembering the time I went on a mission with Lambo and he threw bombs everywhere. "Chrome." He answered. "Figures, knowing Chrome she won't depend on Mukuro when it's only light work." I said. "But your number one at the best external adviser in the Mafia World you know." He said. "You think so?" I said smiling brightly. "Of course."

"You're late!" I heard Hayato shouted. "Am not!" I retorted. "Okay you two stop it." We hear onii-san's voice. "As you may all now Lucy is going to Italy to check up on Varia and work with them to destroy Beighty Family (a made up family opposing Vongola). With Lucy there it'll be finish in three to four months." The meeting finished and Takeshi and Chrome said their good byes to me since they won't be able to come tomorrow due to a mission.

**~~The Next Day~~  
**"Vooiii! That kid is slow!" A silver long haired man shouted.

"Ushi shi shi, it's been a while since I saw blondie." a lad with a crown on his head said.

"And why the hell does our shitty boss have to stay at home while we have to escort her?!" said the silver haired man.

"Do not insult the boss!" a man with a scary look on his with messy brown hair shouted.

"I'm wasting my time and money here." A flying child with a hood covering muttered.

"Sempai is that her?" a short guy with a big frog hat said.

"Ara Lu-chan has grown more beautiful since the last time I saw her." A girly man with green hair and sunglasses said.

"Luss-nee, Bel, Fran-kun, Levi, Squ-chan, Mammon!" a beautiful blonde called them out.

"Voooiiiii you're late, damn brat!"

"What am I supposed to do kill the pilot? No wait don't answer that you'll just say 'yes' anyway."

"Ushi shi shi it's been a while blondie." The guy with messy blonde hair with a tiara no wait- crown on his head said while playing with the beauty's hair.

"Bel stop playing with my hair and stop calling me blondie!" The other blonde said.

"Lucy it's good to see you but the boss is waiting. Let us go." The scary guy said. The blonde simply nodded.

* * *

**I kinda followed the personalities of Varia from the Varia at the fanfic "Destroying Varia from the inside" so for those who have read Destroying Varia from the inside you might see a lot of similarities ;) For those expecting action I'm sorry the action part will be at my next chapter so please continue to read and review my fanfic 'kay.**


	4. Mission

** You know what never mind I'll make them out of character in my own way. So here's my promised update. Read and review okay! **

**Me: I own nothing! N OTHING I tell you!**

**Bel: Ushi shi shi that's because I'm a prince.**

**Me: Does that always solve everything.**

**Squalo: Voooiii!**

**Bel&Me: Shut up you are making my ears bleed!**

* * *

**READ: by the way the ones inside these: '' or apostrophe is what they are thinking, but if the apostrophe are inside a quotation mark it's not what they are thinking**

**~~Normal Pov~~**  
"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII Shitty boss we're back!" Squalo yelled as he came in. "Urasai you scum." the sleepy Xanxus said. "Yo, Xanxus long time no see." The female blonde who was with the long haired swordsman greeted. "Ah it's been a while." He replied. "I'm going back to my room you will have to pay me to make me stay here with nothing to do." Viper said muttering something about money as he disappeared. "Now that I think about it; where's my room?" Lucy asked. "Ushi shi the prince is feeling generous today so he will lead the Blondie to her room... ushi shi shi." He laughed as he went out of the room they were currently at with the blonde mage tugging behind him.

**~~Lucy's Pov~~**  
"Nee Bel how were things here?" I asked. "Nothing much a family tried to oppose us but obliterated their family when they were still trying." He said as he placed his arms at the back of his head. I felt a chill run up to my spine as he said the obliterated the family. I let out a nervous laugh before saying "Your motto is to kill spark of the fire before it started, huh." I said. "What 'bout ya? He asked. "What do you mean?"I answered. "I bet something's up. You said you won't be coming back except if we really need you, we don't have any big fights these days so the only reason you're back is that something happened." He said I flinched at how observant he was. "Uh well, I was kicked out of my team and was replaced." I said sadly. "Ushi shi shi who is that bastard who kicked you out and the one who replaced you?" he said as he brought out his knives and played with it as if he was a sadist ready to kill someone. Right I forgot to tell you we are quite close to each other and like others.

**~~Bel's Pov~~  
**"Ushi shi who is that bastard who kicked you out and the one who replaced you?" I the prince said as I brought out my knives ready to kill someone. 'Who dares hurt Lucy will be Vongola's enemy.' I thought. "He was already beaten by Reborn." She said nervously. "Then I guess that's a bigger punishment." I said as I relaxed when suddenly. "Boom!" 'Should've known.' "Blondie let's go to your room later **(AN: lol that sounded kind of perverted right?). "**They never change do they?" she let out a small chuckle.

When we got to the room we were before it was a complete mess earlier was not this big of a mess but this time urgh. "Ara Bel-chan I thought you were going to lead Lu-chan to her room." s/he said. "Luss-nee what happened?" asked Lucy. "Ah well, the boss said he wanted beef steak but Levi accidentally blew it up. Then Squalo screamed which made the boss even angrier and started shooting stuff at random direction ~is what happened." He explained. I just sighed. "Ano... where is Levi-kun right now?" Blondie asked. "Ah he is being killed by the boss, and knowing Levi he won't fight back and be killed." Lussuria said with a wink. Blondie sighed. "I'll stop Xanxus before killing Levi." She said as she went to the room Levi and the others was at.

**~~Lucy's Pov~~  
**'It's as hectic as ever guess they never change' "Scum how dare you blow up my steak!" Xanxus said as he continued to kick Levi while the lower ranks sweat dropped. 'Guess they did change they were more brute than before.' Xanxus was about to punch Levi when I quickly went there and grabbed his hand before it connected to the face of his lightning guardian. The lower ranks widen their eyes for two reasons one was because of what I did and it was because Xanxus didn't shoot, punch or kill me. It was their first time seeing me and didn't know who I was I bet the ones I know are probably fired for stupid reasons like he didn't shoot correctly or he was used as a punching bag and I won't be surprised if some are dead. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"What do you want Blondie?" I smiled at him as he released Levi. "Don't kill Levi and if you want I'll get you a reaaaaalllllllyyyy nice steak." I said. "Hn." "I take that as a 'yes'. Virgo." I called out. "Punishment, Hime?" she said as she appeared. 'Why is that always her catch phrase' "No, punishment. But can you bring dinner for us, especially yummy steak." I myself love steak and the best steak in the world is from the celestial world. "Understood." She said as she disappeared, again only to reappear again with Loke. Loke had one large tray on each on his hand while Virgo carried three, two on both of her hands and one on her head. I wet my lips at the smell of the steak. Oh and I already told all of my spirits about my circumstances and they still accepted me besides Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn were the only one who knew since they were with me for the longest time and all.

**~~Bel's Pov~~  
**'That's a nice smell wonder what it is' I thought as I drag my feet to the place the smell is coming from and saw Levi left on the floor half dead and Lucy chatting with Xanxus who doesn't seem to listen to whatever she is bickering about and two unknown people serving the food the girl was in a maid outfit and the guy was in a suit. Weird combination. "Oh, Bel come sit with us the food is about to be served." Blondie said as she noticed me. "My job is done. Punishment Hime?" the maid asked. "No punishment you can go back now." Blondie said. 'Guess it's one of her spirits.' I thought as I sat down. "My princess now that my job is done do you want to have a lovely time with me?" asked the orange haired guy. "Iie you can go back now Loke." Blondie answered uncomfortably as the guy disappeared with a flashy light. "Blondie your spirit are all weird." I commented as she rolled her eyes.

**~~Lucy's Pov~~  
**I forbade Xanxus to eat before everyone was here and don't ask how I did it I don't like explaining things. "Now that we're all here let's dig in!" I said as Mammon enter the room. "Scum that's my steak." Xanxus said as he took the steak Squalo was about to eat which cause him to be fumed with anger. "Vooooiiiiiiiii that was my steak you stupid boss!" he shouted. "Shut up" he said as he shoot him which Squalo perfectly deflected. "Ushi shi shi this roast beef is nice." Bel complimented. "If you want I can ask Virgo to give you some." I said smiling at him. "Ushi shi shi the prince is pleased." He said. In the background Squalo was shouting as Xanxus was eating peacefully. "Hime." Virgo appeared with a wine and booze. "Arigatou, Virgo." I said as I took the beverages off her hand. "Punishment, hime?" she acknowledged. "No punishment." I said signalling her to go back.

**~~Time Skip~~  
**"Tch. It's time to work." I muttered. (still Lucy's Pov). I hated paper works more than anything. It's tiring and all you do is sign your name, check the supplies, budget and stuffs. I sighed again as I reached to my room only to find Fran sleeping on the bed. "Oi Fran, wake up." I said as I started to poke the side of his stomach. "Lucy-sempai what are you doing here?" he asked in his monotone voice. "What do you what am I doing here, this is my room." I said, pissed that anywhere I am there's someone barging in my room. "Ah gomen." He said still in his monotone voice. "Anyway, get out. I have work to do." I said as I put my hand on my hips. "Haiii..." he said with no enthusiasm, at all.

Sigh. These people never change. "Mama, how are you? I'm now here at Italy. The paper works are annoying but it's fun here. Even though they all are a little psychotic, hehe. I am really happy to see them once more. But it's not like I don't want to go back to Fiore I still miss the others. I hope you and papa are doing well. I have to say bye now!" –Lucy Heartfilla.

As I finish writing my letter I put it inside the box I put all of my letters and went to work. I was almost finished when I heard an explosion. "Lu-chan we are going on a mission. We'll probably be there for three days in the shortest." Luss-nee dance while saying the news. "Okay but what kind is it?" I asked. "Destroy a family. Ushi shi shi" Bel said. "Voooiiiiii! Hurry we don't have all day." The strategy commander yelled. "Hai hai." I said as stood up and pack my things. After half an hour of Squalo shouting, Bel laughing and throwing knives at Fran, Mammon muttering about money and me packing we set off for our mission.

**~~Squalo's Pov~~  
**That kid is damn slow. But it's great that she's back. She gets along with almost everyone, even that damn boss. After fifteen minutes of waiting I finally got pissed. "VOOOOIIIIIIIIII! Hurry up!" I yelled. "Ushi shi shi, we have time let her be." The fallen prince answered while throwing knives at the frog. "If you take a minute more longer you're gonna owe me a debt." Mammon said to Lucy who was packing almost unnecessary stuffs. "Mou (geez) I'm almost done so pipe down Mammon." She said. When Lucy was finally finished we rode a car that was driven by Levi since none of us now how to drive but him.

**~~Lucy's Pov~~  
**I sweat dropped as Levi was about to start the car. "Wait, you sure it's safe?" I asked. "Levi-san sucks at driving but we always made it in one piece." Fran said. I laughed nervously "Aha ha ha, get off." I said the last two words seriously. "VOOOIIIIII! What is it now?!" Squalo yelled/asked. "We'll ride Genso Ryuu." I said. "Genso Ryuu?" Bel asked without laughing this time (AN: that's a miracle!). I smiled at them, not a normal smile, the one that can make the strongest villains cower. But they were no villains they were the strongest assassin group in the whole world, probably universe. But even they can't help but sweat dropped. "Answer to my call and heed my command! Open gates of the Elemental dragon: Genso Ryuu!" I shouted. 'Even though I'm probably the strongest stellar mage it still takes too much of my energy.' I thought.

**~~Levi's Pov~~  
**"Answer to my call and heed my command! Open gates of the Elemental Dragon: Genso Ryuu!" she shouted as light appeared. When the lights finally vanished there stood a mighty dragon of green, red, blue, white, and brown. "Lucy it has been a while since you summoned me." The dragon said. "Ryu can we ride your back?" she asked politely. 'Seriously I don't even know how she became the external advisor with that attitude.' I thought. "Gladly." The dragon said. "Minna let's go." She was already on top of the dragon when she said there. Bel, Squalo and Lussuria just jump up to the back. Mammon flew. Fran disappeared and appeared on top of the dragon. And I was left standing on my spot. "Levi, you coming or not?!" Squalo asked. I then jumped like him and the others. But my balance sucks which cause me to slip. "Uwaa-" I was saved from falling fifteen feet off the ground by Lucy who caught me. "You still not good with balance, huh?" she said as she pulled me up. And a shade of pink made it's way to my brown cheeks.

**~~Normal Pov~~  
**"Pretty sky" Fran commented as he sip on his tea from who knows where. "Ushi shi shi." "It's beautiful, right?" Lucy said/asked, completely used to it. "Lu-chan always has her own way in doing things." Lussuria said. "Hehe. Squalo why are you quiet?" the female blonde asked. "Why is it that unusual?" the shark asked raising an eyebrow. And he received looks that clearly said _yes, _which made him look away pissed and embarrassed the same time. "Ah we're here." Mammon who hasn't muttered a single word about money the whole ride said. "Ahh the prince wanted to enjoy the ride." Bel said.

"They're here already?!" A man in black suit asked in disbelief. "Ushi shi shi, thanks to Blondie here we came here faster than we thought." Bel said as he pulled out a knife. "Fran and Mammom North. Lussuria and Levi South. Bel and Lucy east I'll do the west. Now go gather few soldiers and head to your destination!" Squalo ordered. But much to the commander's dismay After a little argument with the commander they decided to just head to the main gate. They didn't look like they are able to kill someone since they just strolled in like it was a road or something. "Hiyaaa!" Shouted a man who held out a scythe covered in purple flames. "Ushi shi shi Mink." He sais as his box weapon went out and in a flash the guy who was about to attack was suddenly burn by the crimson fire coming out from the tail of the animal.

"Ushi shi shi you think a bunch of amateurs can defeat a prince." Bel said. "Boss doesn't even need to raise a finger." Levi said. "Shut up if you don't want him and her to be killed bow down and surrender." A random guy said pointing at Lucy and Fran as others hold them as hostage. But funny thing is they both have stoic faces. "Ano even if you hold me as hostage they won't help, they're cruel." Fran said nonchalantly. "But it's a different matter if you have Lucy-sempai in hand." He added. "Ushi shi shi if you dare let one strand of her hair fall off I'm personally going to torture you." Bel said making the most evil glare possible.

"Don't under estimate me, Bel." Lucy said in a calm mode almost the same as Tsuna's. (Her current position is a person is putting a gun on her head and the person has his arm on her neck that makes it hard to breathe for her) She then grab the gun by her flaming hand and burn it. It surprise the man and wasn't able to move in a second but sucks to be him his enemy is the fastest female mafia in the world. In that split second she punched him in the guts which made him flew across the room. On the other hand Fran just disappeared without a trace "Did he just say Lu-lucy?" the one that seems to be leading the troop said. "Commander what's wrong with you?! Everyone attack!" another one that seems to be second in command said as he lead the soldiers. "You're all gonna die. Levi Volta!" Levi said as his box weapon got out and a shocks of green lightning appeared. Which electrified the attackers.

"You dare try to use Vongola's External Adviser as a hostage?! Voooii!" He shouted as he sliced all things standing in his way including people. "Ara you try dare hurt Lu-chan~?" said the girly man. As he ran towards the flock who was unhurt but not for long since s/he started punching them. He singlehandedly injured forty to fifty people by himself but of course got a few scratches. Fran and Mammon knows they don't need to fight since their comrades will most probably do the work for them. Bel on the other hand was cutting peoples fingers heads with his sharpened strings and knives.

**~~Lucy' Pov~~**  
I got out of his grip just to see the others killing people. Oh well it's been a while since I've brawled I said as I launch myself to a group of another uninjured people, _for now. _I quickly got their attention as they notice my overwhelming flames. They quickly got into position. 'Fools' "Combia Formation!(made up)" I shouted as a flame of each colour circle in front of me.**(the flames are floating in front of her forming a circle like this - ' . '- imagine the signs are flames)** "Target Lock: Attack!" I shouted as a laser of flame in different colours went out of the circle and hit the people in defence stance. "Too bad for you I'm a long ranger and a close hand combat." I said. Unlike others my side was clean there weren't dead people just heavily injured I didn't destroy any things except my enemies. "Come on we're wasting our time here." Said Mammon who's been watching them the whole fight.

* * *

**I know it's very late and I'm so sorry it was because I was so so so so busy. I'm sorry!**

**Next episode: Boss Battle. Expect action in the next episode**


	5. Mission Part2 (Boss Battle)

**I know it's but I'm always busy with school work and such. But I also will say that I read even though I can write, but hey it's for inspiration. Plus I'm not that good in fighting scenes. And I'll honestly say I read some for my own entertainment.**

**I do not own anything.**

Lucy creaked the huge doors before them open. There stood a man with spiky black hair. He was wearing a cape similar to Lauxus's except it was darker in color. He wore a dark green pants and Whitey-blue t-shirt. "You're a wizard aren't you?" The blonde stated as she felt the power he was emitting. "All expected from Lucy Heartfillia, Daughter of the once Richest family, Stellar Mage of Fairy Tail, strongest guild and External Adviser of Vongola, the biggest Mafia in the world. You seem to be associated with strong people and now you are again in the presence of another strong person, I am an elemental dragon slayer, my name is Kaito." the person who claimed to be Kaito said. "You know one thing that I hate the most is someone digging up my past." Lucy Said in an angry tone. They were all in defense position excluding the two. Bel was getting quite annoyed of the fact they were still talking, so was Sqaolo. But they knew that Lucy is angry right now, for two reasons 1. he dug up her past and 2. He said he was an elemental slayer which means he killed Genso Ryuu. They all know that Lucy cares for her spirits above anything else.

"Why are you so angry, princess?" Kaito asked in a mocking tone.

"Didn't I tell you that I hate people digging up my past? Also now I know you're the bastard that killed Ryuu. He will come here and kill you himself." She said still angry

"Ryuu? Ah, you mean my dragon. I only killed him as an example for my strength." he said then laughed.

"He was holding back and you'll regret mocking him." she said, at this time they were both releasing great amount of energy. It's to show power and authority

"Answer to my call and heed my command; Open gate of the Elemental Dragon: Genso Ryuu." I said not sweating at the amount of magic I've released now and earlier. "You, guys take care of the smaller fish. I'll defeat that man." She said as she pointed those who were trying to sneak up on them. "Vooi-" The strategy commander was cut off when he was dragged by Lussuria.

"My princess what have you summoned me for?" the dragon with scales of four colors said as he bowed with respect to his master. "Ryuu you can transform into human you know." the blonde said, and the dragon nodded in response. A beautiful light engulfed his body and as the light dispersed, there stood a young man in his 20s he had blonde hair. (His clothes are Like Kirito's from SAO)

"Ryuu, look behind you." I ordered. He was a bit taken back since I usually don't give orders, but this time he knew I was serious. He looked behind and saw his _child._

"Kaito?" He asked in surprised.

"Old man, you're still alive?" Kaito asked wide eyed.

"Princess can I?" he asked. And she nodded in reply.

"Roar of the elemental dragon!" Ryuu attacked. Which Kaito dodged easily? He couldn't eat the roar because he knew that it was too much for his body to consume. This time it was Lucy's turn she ran at the back of the opponent and shouted "X Tornado!" a tornado of fire with three colors: Red (Storm), Purple (Cloud), Orange (Sky). It hit him directly. He was about to fall when instead of feeling solid ground what met him was a fist in the stomach from his _father_. "Heh, you two are good. But now it's my turn." He said as he raised his right hand and immediately water surrounded the area. The others are done so they decided to watch the fight while eating popcorn, from who knows where. Alo (Squalo's Box Weapon) just blocked it. "Roar Of the Elemental Dragon!" This time it was Kaito who attacked, it was aimed at Lucy. Lucy jumped to miss the attack, or so she thought. After she jump and successfully dodged, she landed on water(remember that the area was flooded) full of piranhas coated in blue flames. 'Shit' Lucy thought, as her left hand got bitten and bled. Quick thinking she took out one of her strongest Zodiacs, she dipped the key in the water. "Aquarius!" she shouted in a flash of light the bluenette appeared. "Lucy... I was on a date!" she yelled but when she noticed the injury on her master's arm. "Nobody hurts Lucy, but ME!" she said as she absorbed the water and used it on her most powerful attack. That washed away all the water together with the piranhas. Ryuu took this chance and attacked Kaito, "Wing Slash of the elemental dragon!" It hit him directly. But he resisted and position himself "Elemental's Giant Bomb." He said raising both his hands as a huge ball of blue, red, brown, and white appeared. (Like [Dragon Balls] Goku's Spirit Bomb.)

I've heard about this from Ryuu. He said it was one of the strongest dragon slaying attack. And this was also the attack used to kill Ryuu. "Ryuu, you can go back now." She said. "Bu-" "No buts" she ordered in her boss mode she had just activated. Lucy positioned herself to use X burner. Her gloves started to glow in colors of red, purple, blue, yellow, indigo, green and orange. "Elemental's Giant Bomb: Target lock!" Kaito said as he started to throw the bomb. "X Burner!" Lucy screamed as she threw her own attack. The strong attacks collided but for Lucy it was not her strongest attack. As the smoke created by both attacks disappeared there stood a lone figure belonging to the one and only Lucy. "You're not that bad, but I bet you can't defeat any of those idiots in Fairytail and Varia." She said as walk back to her partners in crime.

"I thought we were gonna finish this for three days in the minimum?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow to Varia. "That's because we have three missions. One each day." Mammon said. "What?! I thought we only have one mission?!" Lucy yelled in surprise. "Squalo how mean! I thought I told you to tell Lu-chan. Now she's angry!" Lussuria shouted at their Long-haired commander. "Voooiiii! I thought you were talking to that prince bastard!" Squalo being Squalo shouted as he point an accusing finger to Bel. "What?! So you're saying it's the prince's fault." Bel said as his tone started to rise. "Guys I'm not really angry.." Lucy said which made everyone focus their attention on her. "But have you booked a hotel?" she added. "Mammon-sempai did that." Fran said.

**~~At the hotel- their room ~~**

Lucy was not surprised they were book in a five star hotel. She was used to it already, since young Varia always likes to stay in luxury every time they're in a mission. But this time they went 'to the extreme' as Ryohei would say. "Umm, guys aren't you wasting a little too much this time.." Lucy said trying to lighten Mammon's murderous mood "She's right... Why the hell did you pick the most expensive hotel and on top of that the BIGGEST ROOM?!" Mammon scolded angrily. "Datte (Because) this is the first mission we'd had with Lu-chan." The girly guy pouted. "Also the prince likes it here." Bel added. Who wouldn't the entrance itself was grand. They were welcomed by men and women in formal attires bowing to them and the flowers was also beautiful. On the way there was an elegant fountain. And finally inside the hotel was even more beautiful that I can't put to words **(AN: Nah, I think I'm just lazy)**

"I thought you were the one who booked the hotel Mammon?" Lucy asked looking at the only arcobaleno in the group. "You got it wrong actually they only asked me for money." He/she answered (**it hasn't been proven if Mammon is a he or she**) "Never mind, anyway what's our mission tomorrow?" the blonde asked. "Assassinating the cloud guardian from Hanani Family**(made up)**." Squalo said. "Hanani? Isn't that an all girls mafia?" Lucy asked. "Ushi shi shi. Yes it is." Bel said as he joined the conversation. "People now days say that they are soon going to be in top five but we won't let a bunch of girls in it." Squalo said smirking. "But why the cloud guardian?" Lucy asked confused. "That's cause like ours she is the strongest guardian and the one that eagerly wants to surpass us. Ushi shi shi." Bel said. "I'm not going." Lucy announced.

"Eh? Why,, Lu-chan?" Lussuria asked. " Because since it's only one person it'll be easy for even Squalo alone to fight." She said, making sense. "VOOOIII, she has a point." Squalo said and shouted for apparently no reason, but you know. "Then okay you can stay." Lussuria said clapping his hands. "Then me t-" "You will all go." Lucy said in her _boss mode. _Even though she does not hold any control of Varia. Varia still obeys and respects her. "Heh, whatever you say Lucy." Squalo said. "Arigato.. Squalo." She said and flashed a smile at the three of them, which made Lussuria squeal saying how cute Lucy is and made the other two blush.

**~~The Next day~~  
**Lucy woke up only to find an empty room greet her. And breakfast on the table. She ate the breakfast and began her spying. She went back to her room and powered six lacrima's and it showed the health status, location, and people strong who's close to them (Varia). They all had 100% health. Location was Jaboza (**somewhere I don't know**). There was one person who was strong and near them, scratch that, more like in front of them. Lucy hunched that the person standing before them was their target. And she was right.

"Ushi shi shi you are gonna die today." Bel laughed. "You chose the wrong girl to mess with." A small girl who was not that beautiful said as a spear appeared in her hand covered with purple flames. "We didn't. Actually we're lucky that you showed yourself." Squalo said not 'Vooi-ing'. They were all currently illusion by Mammon and Fran as school bullies. "I'm bored..." Fran said in monotone as his illusion disappeared. Revealing the real clothes of Lussuria, himself and Squalo. Lucy watched amused not knowing if Fran did it to show off or he really is bored cause you will never find out what's in his mind, except if you're Reborn.

"Wha- Who are you?!" The girl demanded. "Just the strongest assassin squad in the universe~" Lussuria said. The girl visibly sweat dropped. She swung hear spear to the nearest person who was, Fran. But he suddenly disappeared. "Nice dodge." Lucy muttered as she spy on them. It caught the cloud guardian in surprise. Which Bel took the opportunity to throw knives at her. Lucky for her Bel was _nice _to her and only threw two which she dodged easily. But she had no knowledge of either of them, means she didn't know about the deadly strings attached to Bel's _beautiful _knives. That scratched left and right of her cheeks slightly. It was her turn this time, she jumped while spinning her spear. And purple fire surrounded the six of them. "Squalo's life reduce to 99%." The lacrima recited.

But to bad for her, a certain someone here hates being confide in hot places. Fran had a murderous aura. (**I know unbelievable, right? But it's a fanfic ****anything ****can happen.**) "I really hate getting trap in a hot place." He said with venom. Fear started to envelop the young girl eyes. "AHHHH!" She started screaming. Everyone in Varia made a mental note not to get on the bad side of the young illusionist. The flames disappeared and Fran's previous aura was replaced by his normal one. The young lady was still screaming and Squalo was getting pissed. Do you know why? Because her screams seems to get louder than his 'VOOIS'. "Fran cut it out!" He ordered. "Hai..." he said nonchalantly. The gal stopped screaming, but her eyes still in terror from what she had seen. Bullets of sweat was visible in her face, which made Varia minus Fran and Mammon 'What did she see?' . They took this opportunity to slay the young vixen. "I didn't get to fight at all. Now I know why Lu-chan wanted to stay." Lussuria pouted.

**~~Back to Lucy~~**  
Knock, Knock.

"Yes?" Lucy asked not opening the door for precautions. "It's me." A familiar voice said which made the young blonde smile. "Bianchi!" She said as she hugged her pink haired friend. "It has been a while, Lucy." Bianchi said as she hugged her back. "How are you? Did you have a mission here? And why are you here?" The blonde jumped excitedly as she tackles her old friend with questions. "Whoa, slow down. And I'm fine. I had a mission here and so I dropped by." She said as she answer all her questions in one breath. "H-" "Blondie we're back!" Squalo yelled as he kicked the door open. "Lu-chan I was so bored I didn't get to fight at all. Fran did all the work." Lussuria cried as he went forward to the blonde. "Is that so?" she said not wanting them to find out about her spying on them.

"Ushi shi shi. Why is the poison scorpion here?" Bel asked noticing her. "Ah she said she had a mission and decided to drop by." Lucy said stealing the words from Bianchi's mouth. Her answer made Bel's mouth formed an O. "Oh tomorrow the mission is to find a flame of guilt (Orancion Seis arc) right?" Lucy asked. "I'm going with you since it's extremely difficult to find." She announced. "Ya seen one?" Bel asked. "No, but Natsu has. No, actually he devoured one." She said and the other gave her the WTF look. Lucy ignored the looks she got and continued. "I know a wielder of that fire but he's really hard to find." She said. "Don't worry about how hard we'll find him it's easier than searching anywhere." Mammon said. "His name is Jellal Fernandez." Lucy said. "I'll look it up." Mammon said as he leaves the room and flies to his room. "Lucy I'm leaving I still have other missions to finish." Bianchi announced as she leave waving her hand in the process.

**So how was it? I'm not that good in action scenes that's why I make it as short as possible. This chapter is a little short I'm sorry. Please review for any suggestions. ;)**


	6. Author's Note and teaser

**I'm sorry this is not a new chapter. I know how much readers hate receiving author's note, but I was supposed to post post the next chapter last July 1 but for some reason my thumb drive caught virus and deleted most of my files. T^T So now I'm starting again I think I'll finish it by next Saturday so Don't give up on me okay.**

* * *

**Teaser**

**"Squalo, Bel, and Fran. Can I borrow you for the whole day?" Lucy asked. "Voiii Why?!" Squalo yelled. "You three are gonna be trained by me."**

**"I wonder if Lucy's a strict trainer." Levi thought as the four went out of the room.**

**"Ahahaha!" Xanxus laughed.**

**"What's wrong boss" Levi asked surprise to see his superior, who rarely smiles, laugh**

**"You think I would respect her if she's all goody-goody? I tell you something you are gonna get a taste of hell training with her." He said with a smirk.**

**~Meanwhile~**

**Fran panting heavily, Bel sweating bullets and Squalo crouching holding his slightly wounded abdomen.**


	7. Training

**Okay so here another chapter. Enjoy!**

**~~Early in the morning~~**

**'**Squalo needs to work on his reflexes, Fran combat abilities and Bel aim.' Lucy thought **(I know it sounds absurd that Squalo need to work on his reflexes and Bel on his aim but that's the only thing in my mind right now) **'Hmm maybe I should train them when we get back at the base.' she thought. 'Okay, I've decided. Next time it'll be Lussuria, Mammon, and Levi. 'For now, only three of them.' "Lucy! Get down here we're going back to the base." the loudest member of the group yelled. "Coming!" She said as she skipped out of her room. "Now that everyone's here let's go~!" Lussuria said in a girly manner. They arrived at the base in the span of half an hour or so. We rode Skia's back this time since he's faster and all. Lucy then proceeded to her room and let the maids unpack the stuffs she brought. She waltz into the bathroom and filled the tub with kind of hot water. She then stripped and bathe for what seem like an hour. After she was feeling satisfied she went out of the bath and picked clothes suitable for training.

"Squalo, Fran, Bel." she said. "I'll borrow your time for the whole day, okay." she said. "Ushi shi shi What is it this time, Blondie?" the storm guardian asked. "VOOOI! This better not be a joke cause I'll have to cancel a lot of things if you do need a my time." The shark yelled. "Don't worry I won't waste your time." she said saying half of the sentence in her boss mode which got the attention of Xanxus. "Haii" Fran said as always nonchalantly. "Okay let's go to the training room." she declared, and this time caught everyone's attention. It was once in a blue moon that Lucy helps trains somebody and they said it was awesome and you'll get reeeeaaaallllyyyy stronger to. Bel and Squalo smirked while Fran blinked his eyes. "Arre why are you both smirking?" the confused illusionist asked. "Ushi shi shi. The uncute kohai is probably gonna train to fight, right Lucy?" He said, Lucy not noticing it's been a while since he called her with her name. "Yes, now let's go." Lucy said as she headed towards the training room.

"There they go." Mammon. "Unfair! Why did they get trained and we don't~" Lussuria cried. "You'll probably be trained after them." Xanxus said drinking booze. "I wonder if Lucy is a strict adviser." Levi thought out loud, which made his boss laugh. "What's wrong boss?" Lei asked worriedly and surprise to see his boss laugh who seldom smile. "Did you really think I would respect someone who's not strict in doing things?" he said with faints of laughter. "What do you boss?" Lussuria asked interested. "You're gonna taste a shit of hell if you're training under her." The gun holder said with a smirk. The remaining three guardians sweat dropped. 'Boss, himself acknowledges Lucy's/ Lu-chan's teachings as hell. Oh my money/thunderbolt/gosh I don't want to experience something the boss thinks as hell.' they all thought and gulped, at this point Xanxus left the room.

"What!" the mist, storm and rain guradian's voice echoed through the training room as was Fran panting heavily, Bel sweating bullets, and Squalo crouching holding his slightly bruised stomach.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Open gate of the lion: Loke." Lucy said as an orange haired man. "Loke can you help Fran in his close range combat?" she pleaded. "Since it's a request from the one and only okay." He said with his usual wink. "Ehhh. I thought Lucy-sempai was supposed to train me." Fran complained. "Don't worry Fran, meet Loke or should I say Leo the Lion of the Zodiacs. He is as capable as me." Lucy assured. "Virgo." Lucy called out as the maid spirit appeared. "Punishment, Hime? She asked which made the guardians sweat drop "You punish her?" Bel asked. "No, it's just her catch phrase." Lucy explained. "Now Virgo, be a training target for Bel." She ordered. "Kaskomarimashta(don't know the spelling but it means __**I understand**__), Hime." She said as she signal Bel to start attacking and he did as he told. "Squalo you're with me._

_After a couple of hours of excessive training, Lucy announced they were having a three on one match. The rules were: Fran is the only one to attack, Squalo will only dodge, Bel can only throw his knives, no hand- to-hand combat for him. Spirits are allowed to join and Lucy will only attack Squalo But can use Akido. After the rules were explained Bel being the most confident one, attacked first by jumping up and throwing about five knives with strings. To his dismay a golden light shone at the part he was aiming and in the blink of an eye it was all completely deflected by a goat standing on two hoes with Prada sun glasses. The animal then launch himself at the blonde and in reflex the blonde threw three knives which scraped Capricorns arm and face._

_As the two started brawling Lucy didn't let the opportunity pass and started to attack Squalo who was deer in headlights at the two who started fighting. "If I were an assassin you'd be dead by now." Lucy said as her flaming hand was resting on his shoulder it caught the sword wielder in surprised and jumped away from the blonde who he knew was getting pumped up. Fran then attacked Lucy who was kinda not giving him attention which made him quite pissed, no bored. Fran aimed at her shoulder blade. She was not paying her so she was slightly hit but then, of course, her speed is immeasurable She quickly spun her body and caught his hand who was about to dig into her shoulder blade. "Nice try Fran-kun." She said, and he could tell she was underestimating him. "Tch, if only I can use illusions." He muttered as he shook his fist from her grip._

"_What was that being dependent on your illusions again?" Lucy provoked the illusionist. 'She's awfully cocky every time she goes hyper mode.' He thought to himself._

_Their fight went on and on until Lucy said it was enough. "Now let's run for twenty minutes, then fifty push ups and sit ups then we're done." She said wiping the sweat that accumulated in her forehead._

_~~End Of Flashback~~_

"What do you mean 'what'? Want to add back flip, cartwheel, headstands and handstands?" she suggested. "VOIIII! Of course not !" Squalo shouted. "Sempai we're tired and you should be two." Fran said raising his hand for some reason. "Ushi shi shi, the prince will rest." He announced. Lucy sighed and turned the away from them. "Fine then tomorrow be here same time." she said but when she turn back they were dead asleep. "Guess that training was a bit too hard for you." She said to the sleeping figures. "Virgo you still got energy?" she asked her spirit. "Hai." She replied. "Let's carry the three okay, we will also need the help of-" "Us?" said the twin spirit. "Don't worry we got through the gate our own." Gemi said "I know your tired since Loke, Capricorn and Virgo out the whole time you trained them." Mini added. "Arigato." She said as the two turned into Elfman and said. "You're tired let us carry them." 'Elfman' said as Lucy gave him an okay.

"Minna-san we're back." As she entered the three was surprisingly quiet and their eyes had a little I'm-scared look in it. It also grew when they saw the three sleeping like dead people. "What's wrong?" the yet again confused blonde asked. "Nothing." They answered in unison. "They're just scared to train with you since I said you're a strict trainer." Xanxus said as he entered the room. "Oh come on I'm not that strict." Lucy complained as she walk to her room. "I'm tired, I'll sleep." She said waving her hands living the sleeping figures alone.

"Blondie." Xanxus said as Lucy stopped walking. "What is it, Xanxus?" she asked. "You know what I want to ask." He said as he lean his back to the wall close to him. **(they're away from the other guardians)**. "Well Xanxus if you asked why I trained them now. "Is because _that _will occur this year?" Lucy said her boss tone. "By that do you mean-" he was cut off as Lucy nodded her head. "You bet that it will happen." She said as a grin rose from her face. "That answers my question then." Xanxus said as he left and Lucy continues walking.

**~~Next Day~~  
**"Wonderful morning to train the other three." Lucy said as soon as she yawned and stretch. "But I'm hungry let's go get something to eat." She added as she heard her stomach growl. As she passed by the corridor she noticed a fast figure. She then quickly place her hand on her keys. "Who's there?" she asked as her eyes scan around the room. She then surrendered looking and called out her pink haired spirit. "Virgo." She said as flash of pink light appeared. "Punishment hime?" she acknowledge. Lucy sighed and said not to acknowledge for punishment again. "Virgo can you find the black figure I saw earlier." She asked as Virgo nodded and searched.

"Hime, it seems Reborn-san is the one you saw a moment ago." Virgo said as she appeared with Reborn on her head. "You still suck at finding people, huh?" Reborn commented. "Urusai!, I'm not as good as onii-chan." She said. " Anyway I heard you trained Fran, Bel, and Squalo." Reborn said. "... and I bet you'll be training Levi, Lussuria and Viper this time." he added. "I assume you know why I'm training them right?" Lucy said. "Of course it's because of _that_." He said. "Gomen Reborn I have to train them now so I'll be leaving." Lucy said as she headed to her destination. "I just hope they win _that_." Reborn said as Lucy's retreating figure was out of his sight.

"Ohayo minna! " Lucy greeted as Mammon, Levi and Lussuria visibly flinch. "What's wrong with you three aren't you happy you'll be trained by me?" Lucy said feigning a hurt expression. "O-of course we are h-happy." Lussuria stuttered. Lucy smiled her usual smile but when she opened her eyes there was a glint that can't be missed. "Good then." She said as her smile turn into a smirk. She then dragged the other three to the same place she dragged the mist, storm and rain guardians.

"Okay let's start our training." She said. "I'll be training Levi with balance, Mammon with his psychic, and Lussuria I want to train your punching skills. "But before that run, jog, crawl or whatever as long as you move for 30 minutes." She said as 'What?!'s echo in the background.

**~~30 minutes later~~  
**"We're done." Lussuria said as he was the first one to notice the time. "Okay then do five hundred push ups and one thousand sit ups." Lucy said as the three groaned. They were awfully fast in doing the orders given to them. "I'm impressed, three minutes break."

After their insane stretching, Lucy proceeded to train seriously. Capricorn trained Levi with his balance. Shinri **(One of Lucy's spirits that's a master in using psyche magic) **trained Mammon. As Lucy personally train Lussuria.

At the end of the day Lussuria can punch the wall without getting hurt, Levi can ride his box weapon and Mammon can control any object that's one kilometre near him.

"Everyone please gather around." Lucy said in her boss mode which made everyone to obey her except Xanxus, even though he respects her she can't order her around. "VOIIIII! What is it this time?" Squalo asked/screamed. "Do you know why I trained you?" Lucy asked. Fran tilted his head and said "Now that you mention it why?" in a nonchalant tone. "Because..." she looked away and silence aired the room.

"Ushi shi shi what is it, Blondie?" Bel asked killing the silence who was murdering him.

-  
...the assassin's competition will occur this year." She breathe out. "What?!" The guardians said in unison except Fran who said 'what' in a bored tone.

**I'm embarrassed I made you wait for a short chapter I'm really sorry. T^T Please don't hate me. I was veeerrrryyyy busy with school work.**

**Bel: Ushi shi shi shi Read and review or we will hunt you.**


End file.
